


Dr. Feelgood

by itsaconquestofimagination



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dominant Kylo Ren, Drug Dealing, Drugs, F/M, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lust, Making Out, Neighbors, Phone Calls & Telephones, Reader-Insert, Secret Admirer, Secret Identity, Secrets, Sexual Humor, Sexy Times, Solo triplets, Triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:48:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaconquestofimagination/pseuds/itsaconquestofimagination
Summary: Modern AU: After a day that leaves Kylo tense and annoyed with his brother Ben, Kylo decides to spend his evening alone. At least physically, as he calls into a sex hotline he frequents, asking for the same alluring voice that takes him over the edge every time. This call however, goes much differently than the others, leading him to investigate.





	

Huffing Kylo tried balancing all of the paper grocery bags his brother Ben had left him to carry up the five flights of stairs up to their apartment. He was more than capable with his arm strength, but he surely didn’t want to do Ben any favors after the day of antics he had barely tolerated with him.

“Asshole.”

He started making his way up the stairs, attempting to look over the paper bags huddled in his arms at his footing.

“I really need to pee, my ass.”

Carefully he made his way up the wood stairs, creaking under his weight as he tried to focus on where his feet were landing. If Ben wasn’t annoying enough to have as a roommate in college, he surely proved he could do more as their final year came to a close. All piled into one apartment, learning to live with his brothers was surely proving to be a test. Matt was fairly easy to get along with, though he was a bit of a push over. Ben however was more of an acquired taste some days. Out of the three of them they seemed to contrast the most. Ben was loud, outspoken, cocky, and generally the most impulsive of the brothers. Kylo was rather quiet, brooding, self concious and not very social. What got under Kylo’s skin the most however was how Ben almost made a sport of pushing every button Kylo could possibly have. Nobody wanted to tease Matt, with how innocent and well intended he always was it felt cruel on some occasions. Thus the only person left for Ben to pester was Kylo. Leaving Kylo to do all the heavy lifting groceries was only one of many, many instances he dealt with daily.

Shuffling the bags a little more in his grip, he tried shifting them more comfortably as he finally reached the bottom of the fifth stair case. Carefully taking his steps up the stairs Kylo heard a door unlock as he came up to the middle step. Peering over the bag, his gut fluttered at the sight at the top of the stairs. Though he wished it was one of his brothers coming to help, it was instead his favorite neighbor. Trying to appear unphased by all the bags in his arms Kylo confidently strided up the stairs, making a point to have his large hands visible on the front of the bags. As his neighbor turned, brushing her (Y/H/C) from her face, he tried lowering the bags in hopes that she could see his face. Her (Y/E/C) eyes met his as she looked up from her door knob. Flashing him a sheepish smile, she gave him a short wave as he came up the last step successfully. Returning the gesture with a nod, Kylo made his way over to his door.

Turning his gaze over his shoulder as she passed he watched her hips sway down the wood steps and disappear to the lower level. Sighing contently he stared at the steps for a few moments longer, as if she were still there. It had been years he had spent admiring this mystery neighbor. From the day he and his brothers had moved in he had quietly watched her leave and enter her apartment, check her mail or hop casually up the steps. Yet after all that time and all of those instances, he hadn’t gained an ounce of courage to speak to her. He didn’t even have the courage to ask around about her, afraid his neighbors would expose him and his little crush. Being as guarded as he was, he was hesitant to express feelings such as that so openly, especially in fear of rejection. Turning back to his door he heard the door knob twist open, revealing Matt behind the door. His blonde curls appeared from behind the white door, while his brows knitted above his large frame glasses, looking at Kylo.

“Hey, Ben said you probably needed help.”

Rolling his eyes Kylo released a sigh.

“Just open the door for me and I’ll be fine.”

Matt nodded as he stepped back, bringing the door with him. Walking into the apartment Kylo quickly made his way to the counter and carefully dropped all the bags with a sigh of relief. Matt followed behind him quickly, after closing the door, starting to empty the bags. Feeling somewhat guilty for not seeing Kylo sooner, Matt saw it as his opportunity to lend a helping hand. As Kylo looked up from their task he felt his anger bubble in his chest and through his neck taking in the sight in the living room.

Lounged on the couch, precisely focused and hunched over was Ben clicking away and manuvering his Xbox controller. Of course he would abandon helping with a simple chore if it meant playing Call of Duty.

“Hey thanks for carrying all that Kylo.”

Flaring his nostrils Kylo shook his head trying to calm down. He was used to his brothers antics, but today was pushing his limits. He muttered under his breath as he continued helping Matt empty the bags.

“Fuck you.”

Matt peered up from the bags, looking between Kylo and Ben. Slowly he put away some of the dairy items in the fridge as he kept his eyes on them, waiting for someone to snap. Likely it would be Kylo with the look he had on his face.

“What?”

Looking back at Ben, Kylo suddenly got a mischevious grin across his face. Walking past the counter and into the living room, he made his way behind their small entertainment system. Ben’s brows furrowed as he continued watching the game.

“Hey what are you-”

With one pull of a plug the Xbox went blank, turning the screen to a plain black. Ben’s expression turned to one somewhere between confusion and anger.

“What the fuck?”

Kylo shrugged, “Sorry.”

Not bothering to look back at Ben he walked off to his room.

“Can you finish putting those away Matt? I’m turning in.”

Matt looked to the digital clock on their oven, only to arch a brow at Kylo.

“It’s only 5:45.”

“Yeah it’s been long enough.”

Shutting the door behind him Kylo disappeared into his dark room. Cursing under his breath Ben crouched down to the floor as he tried to get the Xbox going again.

“Bastard I was on level 25, for the first time in weeks.”

Matt shook his head as he continued putting away groceries.

“Maybe I should go to the store next time.”

* * *

 

After sitting on his bed for about an hour, Kylo found himself mindlessly watching miscellanious TV shows, lounging in his sweats and shirtless with a blank expression. Skipping from channel to channel Kylo found himself drawing into absolute boredom, despite all the obnoxiously bright images jumping out at him with every click of the ‘channel’ button. Nothing on the screen was peaking his interest, he had no new books to read and he wasn’t about to go back out of the room to hear Ben talking to or yelling at his video games. Finally Kylo decided to stop on one channel, assuming it would be better than nothing at all. It was reality TV show, with some girl in a formal gown crying with the sunset as a backdrop.

“But I like love him. We hada connection.”

She whimpered out only causing Kylo to roll his eyes. Changing the channel once more the voice that suddenly appeared caught his attention.

“Looking for a good time tonight? Call us at 345-098-1634 and make a hot connection.”

Raising his brows, Kylo suddenly remembered the commercial as it faded out. One night his junior year he had come across it and out of pure curiosity he called. Months later, he became a frequent caller to the hotline. Looking down at the phone next to him on the bed, he bit his lip in consideration. Needless to say he never knew he would become this addicted to the sound of a strangers voice, to the point that he almost couldn’t calm himself entirely without hearing her on the other end of the line. After days where he could physically feel his stress he craved nothing more than that euphoric release he got everytime that sweet voice spoke to him.

It’d be the 3rd time I’ve called this week…is that too much? …Gaud I need it though….fuck it.

Picking up his phone Kylo quickly unlocked the screen as he started scrolling through his contacts. In attempt to be discreet about his newfound addiction, he had saved the hotlines number as Pizza Hut. He was not at all ashamed of having the number, but rather how often he turned to it. Somehow he couldn’t muster up the courage to say hello to his neighbor, but had more than enough courage to moan, growl and say obscenely dirty things to a complete stranger on the phone. To anyone else, it would sound absurd. Hitting the call button he took a deep breath, body already trembling in anticipation. Hearing the dial tone finally cease he waited a moment.

“For a surprise press 1, for specific requests press 4.”

Quickly pressing 4, Kylo waited again until he heard the oh so familiar sur name, licking his lips.

“For Kitten, press 3.”

With another swift motion he quickly pressed the button, releasing a deep breath once again as the dial tone started again. Shifting himself on his bed, he assured his back was flat against the mattress, his head leaning against the wall behind him. Clearing his throat, he shifted his legs to lay more comfortably, his free hand slowly resting on his upper thigh. Finally the tone ceased.

“Hello sir.”

“Hello Kitten.”

“How may I be of service to you this evening?”

Closing his eyes at the sound of her seductive tone, Kylo sighed. Though he loved the sound of Kitten’s voice, he more than enjoyed imagining his mysterious neighbor saying these things to him. Black lace kitten ears and lingerie to match as she smirked at him deviously.

“Be as vocal as you can…like a good kitten.”

Hearing a faint giggle on the other end of the line he waited a moment.

“Anything you wish sir.”

Keeping his eyes shut, Kylo patiently waited for her to begin. Dipping his head further onto the pillows he had propped up on his bed. With the top of his head touching the wall behind him he shifted his shoulders comfortably, moving his hand over the crotch of his sweats in anticipation. Just as he made the motion he heard the oh so familiar moans and purrs from the other end of the line. Causing his eyes to flutter, despite not doing much of anything to himself.

“Mmm.”

“Do you like that sir?”

Huffing as he could feel his impatience growing Kylo shifted his shoulders again.

“I want you louder. Let everyone know who you belong to.”

Hearing a hum of satisfaction from the other end of the line, Kylo waited, moving his free hand to the band of his sweatpants. Just as he started to reached under the band of his sweats, Kylo paused. Something about the moaning, at this moment, didn’t seem right. The sound seemed, altered. As if he had done something to his phone. Afraid he was losing the call he pulled the phone away from his ear frantically. Seeing the phone was fine his brows furrowed, only to hear the same moan, at a familiar volume. Freezing in his place, Kylo looked to the phone. The volume was nowhere near high enough to make her moans that loud to his own ears.

“Again.”

Keeping the phone lowered from his ears he waited, only to raise his brows in surprise a moment later. That same erotic sound that came from his phone sounded as though it were traveling through the wall. As if she was sitting just behind him. Clearing his throat, Kylo sat up, leaning into the wall and placing his ear to it. Sure enough, the muffled voice hit his ear as his brows furrowed.

“Mmm, tell me what you want sir.”

In a split decision, Kylo swung his legs over the side of his bed and stood up, quickly bringing the phone up to him.

“Umm…beg for me Kitten.”

Deciding it was better to not listen to the tempting things she was going to say if he was in fact going to do what he was doing, he left the phone in his hand hanging at his side. Leaving the call going in his left hand he quickly strode through the living room, catching Matt’s attention as he turned his gaze from the video game on the TV.

“Kylo where are you-”

“I’ll be back, don’t worry about it.”

As Kylo swiftly opened the door, swinging it shut almost as quickly Matt turned back, nodding to himself.

“Ok.”

Out in the hallway, Kylo took a few steps back from his door as he tried to evaluate where the sounds could be coming from. Seeing as the way his room was situated, it would have to be from the apartment to their left. The second his eyes laid on it, his brow arched. There’s no way, he thought to himself. Walking up to the door hesitantly he slowly placed his ear to the wood door. One downside to these apartments were the thin walls and equally thin doors, which made it near impossible to have a good time without letting your neighbors know what you were up to.

“Please sir…I need you.”

The whining voice was all too familiar, though it was slightly muffled, Kylo knew it anywhere. With how often he called in, that voice was etched into his brain, it danced through his dreams, whispered to him at random points in the day. This was more than certainly, ‘Kitten’.

“Sir?”

Suddenly jolting from his relaxed and curious state he stuttered out a response, realizing he had been ignoring the call.

“Uhh, yes Kitten. Tell me…tell me how much you need me.”

Pressing his ear firmly to the wood of the door he waited, each of his hands resting nearby his head.

“Mmm I need you so desperately sir. I need to feel you…touch you.”

In a split decision Kylo put the phone back up to his ear as he knocked on the door four times. The second he dropped his fist from the wood he could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as his palms grew sweaty. Suddenly he regretted his decision, peering behind him at the stairwell he considered the idea of running down them. Just as he turned back forward his heart stopped as he saw the door open.

“I need you in-”

Going wide eyed, sure enough, was Kylo’s neighbor crush standing in the doorframe. In a slouchy t-shirt and pajama shorts she held a phone to her ear as well. Her (Y/E/C) held the expression of a deer in the headlights, her pink lips just started to part from shock.

“You’re not the pizza guy.”

Gulping Kylo waved, “Umm no, no I’m not. H-hi.”

Peering over to the phone next to her ear as she heard his voice come through the line, her eyes went wider. Now obviously embarrassed, she cleared her throat.

“Hi.”

“…So…you’re Kitten?”

She nodded slowly, “You’re my number one caller?”

Going beet red in the cheeks Kylo looked to the ground, clearing his throat as well. He hadn’t realized he was that frequent with his calls, considering he had only discovered the hotline months ago.

“Umm…I guess so.”

They both fell silent again, the obviously awkward nature of the whole situation setting in. Clearing her throat, she spoke again.

“So…how…how did you know it was me?”

“…I umm…I could hear your moaning through my wall.”

Scratching the back of her neck she nodded, “Oh.”

Looking at how obviously uncomfortable ‘Kitten’ was, Kylo mentally slapped himself. What was he thinking? He could have gone about this so many other ways as opposed to barging over to her front door. Shaking his head Kylo ran a hand through his raven locks.

“Gaud I’m sorry, I…I shouldn’t have just come over here an-”

“No, no it’s fine. I uh…I can see why you did. Not everyday your phone call and neighbor are that in sync.”

Faintly chuckling Kylo nodded. Suddenly realizing his phone was still on he shook his head.

“Oh, don’t really…need this still on.”

She faintly huffed out a giggle as well, turning her own phone off.

“Yeah.”

Just as Kylo looked up again he suddenly paused, staring into her eyes. They were finally speaking. After years of simply watching her from a short distance, he was finally face to face with this mystery neighbor that had captured his affection. Not to mention she was the ellusive figure behind the voice that brought him so much euphoric release. Biting her lip, she teetered on her feet.

“You could uh…come inside…we could finish that…call in here…if you want.”

Kylo’s eyes instantly went wide with surprise as she finished her sentence. For a moment he was sure that he must be dreaming. He had only spoken to her, at least in person, for a whole 2 minutes. This couldn’t be possibly happening to him.

“A-are you sure? …You know that you um…want me to come in?”

Smiling she nodded. Needing no other words Kylo instantly walked forward pulling her onto his bare chest as his lips crashed into hers. Returning the movements her lips glided with his in ease. Hoisting her up by the back of her thighs, Kylo swept her off the ground as she wrapped her legs around his torso. Moving forward he carefully walked them into her apartment, kicking the door shut behind them.

“Are we really-”

She cut him off, making her kisses deeper as she ran her hands through his lush hair.

“Yes.”

She panted out. As Kylo met her eyes again, his were fully blown with lust and desire. He needed her, and he needed her now.

“Bedroom.”

Nodding eagerly he brought his lips back to hers as he started walking forward to the door in front of them. Wasting no time he gently used her back to swing the light wood door open as he kept his grip on her hips tight. Pushing her against a wall in the room he relished in the little gasp she released as her back hit it. As his lips kept feverishly taking hers in, Kylo suddenly sniffed the air, chuckling against her lips.

“What?”

“Nothing, did you leave a bong going and not want to share?”

Just as Kylo was about to continue kissing her lips, she halted him placing a hand to his chest. Her eyes started frantically scanning the room.

“We uh, we shouldn’t do this in this room-”

“Why not? This is your bedroom.”

Reaching his hand behind him to flip the light switch, she lightly groaned in discontent at her failed attempt to swat his arm away. As the lights came on in the room, Kylo’s eyes went wide once again. As if realizing his neighbor crush was the voice on the other end of his hotline calls wasn’t surprising enough, the room they were standing in surely trumped that. Though it was minimal, it was a fully stocked and organized drug den. Kylo turned back to her, brows furrowed.

“The fuck?”

She sighed, “I can explain.”

“Yeah.”

Uncoiling herself from Kylo’s waist she stood before him, adjusting her top properly once again.

“I run a side business.”

Kylo scoffed, “Side business? You deal drugs on the side?”

She shrugged, “Nothing illegal or tampered with.”

“B-but and then you’re also on a sex hotline? Does my frequent calling not pay you enough? Who are you?”

Sighing she crossed her arms, looking over her shoulder Kylo pointed to a sticker that suddenly caught his attention.

“And who the fuck is Dr. Feelgood and why do they have business card stickers in your den?”

Laughing she shook her head, enjoying the entirely perplexed look on Kylo’s face. Extending a hand she smirked at him.

“I am, also known as (Y/N) (Y/L/N), or Kitten. Pleasure to meet you.”

Arching a brow, Kylo took (Y/N)’s hand in his, slowly shaking it.

“Y-you’re…Dr. Feelgood?”

She nodded, “I had a customer who was a big Motley Crue fan, said all my side jobs reminded him of the song. The song doesn’t fit entirely, but it stuck.”

“Why are you doing all this stuff? Don’t you work another job too?”

Sighing she nodded. “That coffee shop two blocks down? Yeah. Well when your roommates leave you in the dust by yourself and you need to finish school, you find real creative ways to pay that tuition bill and rent.”

“Oh…I’m sorry.”

(Y/N) shrugged, “That’s life sometimes.”

“…Do you at least enjoy it?”

Smiling at the sentiment she shrugged again with a little giggle. She was far more accustomed to people being put-off or judgemental about her various jobs.

“So-so. I don’t mind selling this stuff or getting calls from you. It’s really only serving coffee to snobs with a two page order and getting calls from old-geezers that bothers me.”

With a faint chuckle Kylo nodded, sliding his hands into his pockets.

“I see. I’d probably feel the same.”

As the mutual chuckles died down, (Y/N) cleared her throat.

“Well um…seeing as I entirely killed the mood, guess I should let you get going.”

Kylo smirked as he shook his head.

“Oh no, we’re not done here yet. If you’re still up for it so am I.”

Biting her lip (Y/N) grinned as she wrapped her arms around Kylo’s neck once again.

“Let me show you just how good you can feel doctor.”

Smirking she playfully crinkled her nose, “Ooo please do sir.”

* * *

 

3 hours after Kylo had abruptly left the apartment, Ben and Matt sat on the couch sharing a pizza as they watched a movie they had happened upon while flipping channels. Pointing to the screen Ben finished a bite of crust.

“I bet you $20 he did it.”

“Ben I’m not betting you.”

“Come on!”

“No.”

Ben shrugged, turning back to the screen.

“Plus it was definitely that bald guy, look at him.”

Ben tilted his head slightly as he scanned over the character, nodding in approval he picked up another slice of pizza.

“I can see it.”

Behind them the door abruptly swung open as Kylo stumbled in, tripping over his own feet. Both Ben and Matt turned back to see him. With a sigh of relief Matt gave him a small grin.

“Hey! You’re back.”

Kylo raised a brow as he looked around the room.

“Where’d I go?”

Matt and Ben looked at each other then back to Kylo, obviously curious as to how their brother was acting as if he hadn’t been out of the apartment for hours.

“I don’t know you didn’t tell me.”

Pondering for a moment Kylo rubbed his chin, only to shrug it off and wave a hand dismissively.

“Oh… well I’m going to bed.”

Kylo made his way to his bedroom as his brothers watched him curiously. Making note of the scratch marks on his back Ben’s brows raised as he tried to pull Matts attention to them. Kylo turned back to them before closing his door with a big smile across his face.

“You guys are the best…I love you.”

Not bothering to do or say anything else Kylo quickly shut his bedroom door, leaving his two brothers on the couch confused.

“What was that?”

“He definitely got laid and cooled down with a joint.”

Matt nodded in agreement as he brought his full attention back to the screen with a slice of pizza in hand.

“Sounds like a good night.”

The two laughed, already wondering what story they’d get out of their brother tomorrow morning at the breakfast table.


End file.
